


《小雏菊》 7

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 7

李赫宰面无表情的将弟弟横抱在怀里，手指还不忘勾着小孩儿的蓝书包红板鞋，两人的姿势在外人看来是再正常不过的亲兄弟，好像哥哥真的只是心疼受伤的弟弟而已，只是谁也想不到李赫宰此时正隐忍着巨大的怒火，没有人看得出来他为什么生气，也想不到两人的肢体接触含有多少隐藏的含义。

路过厨房的时候遇见了正在做饭的王阿姨，阿姨见到李东海受伤丢下锅铲跑出来心疼坏了，李赫宰闭口不言，只在阿姨问起时淡淡的说了句“小伤罢了”，怀里的李东海听见哥哥毫不在意的语气委屈的就要掉眼泪，脚踝又肿又疼，好不容易回到家想看到哥哥为自己心疼，然后再把他抱在怀里好一番安慰疼爱，却没想到迎接他的是这种待遇……从小到大李赫宰都没有对他摆脸色，今天这是怎么了？不关心他就算了还当着同学的面对他冷言冷语。

“放我下来，我自己能走。”他倔强的开口，胳膊却紧紧的环着哥哥的脖子。

李赫宰嗤笑，冷冰冰的勾唇道：“现在想下来了？刚才在人家身上不是挺开心吗？”

“我……”

“省点力气吧，宝贝今天会很辛苦的。”

“啪——”

房门关上，李东海被哥哥放下来，他单脚站在门口，正想跟哥哥撒娇卖乖的时候，李赫宰扔下他的书包，二话不说把他压在门上堵住了他的嘴唇。

“唔……”

突如其来的激吻让没做好准备的弟弟吓了一跳，他慌张的睁大双眼，被动的承受着哥哥激烈的侵袭。这个吻不似以往一般温柔缱绻，李赫宰略带粗鲁的按住他的后脑勺整个人贴在他身上，唇瓣急切的厮磨几下便撬开他的齿关钻进口腔里肆意掠夺扫荡。李东海感受到哥哥的怒意，顺从的张开嘴送上自己的舌尖去安抚哥哥躁动的情绪 ，李赫宰眼神一暗，手腕发力将人拉的更近，恨不得把人揉进自己的身体里，他凶狠的吸取着弟弟嘴里的津液和仅剩的空气，直到把人亲的大脑缺氧两腿发软才松开，分开的一瞬间李东海搂住哥哥的腰差点跪下去，李赫宰见人两眼迷离双唇红润，忍不住再次低下头叼住弟弟的下唇反复撕咬，引来怀里人发出承受不住的黏腻哼叫。

“哥哥……哥哥……”他眼角微红，睁着一双湿漉漉的眸子楚楚可怜的去看李赫宰，哥哥的手掌在他的后颈上不轻不重的揉捏着，眯眼看他的表情既性感又危险。

“学坏了……开始在学校勾引人了是不是？”李赫宰捏着弟弟的下巴，极具侵略性的目光像是下一秒就要把李东海拆吃入腹。

刚才他站在窗前将楼下的场景尽收眼底，那名男生从头到尾目光就没从李东海身上移开过，少年不掩饰眼底的期待痴痴的望着自己弟弟，跟他闹逗他笑，他眼前全是李东海趴在别人身上有说有笑的画面，那样天真无邪的笑容让他觉得无比厌恶。

胸中燃烧的怒火下一秒就要升腾起来焚尽大脑，弟弟只能对他笑，身体也只有自己可以碰，这份美好属于自己，他不允许任何人窥视、觊觎。

李东海惊得连忙摇头，攀住李赫宰的肩膀努力踮起脚一下下去亲哥哥的嘴角，一边讨好一边否认：

“没有，东海没有！”

“没有？”李赫宰哼笑一声接着道：“他没有这样碰你的大腿吗？”

他的手指滑过李东海光溜溜的大腿内侧暗示性十足的打圈儿挑逗，他深知弟弟里里外外的每一处敏感，只是这样轻柔缓慢的抚摸就让李东海腰肢一软，连带着腿根都开始打颤。

“还是……”他侧头含住弟弟柔软的耳垂，一边舔弄一边厮磨，暧昧的热气围绕在李东海颈间，让他整个身子都酥了，他瘫软在李赫宰怀里，那人宛如恶魔般充满磁性的声音一字一句敲打在自己的心尖上。

“还是他也这样对你说悄悄话，品尝你的味道……”

“没有……他没有……”李东海连声音都在颤抖，他把头抵在哥哥胸前不停摇头抽泣着：

“圭贤只是送我回家……他是看我可怜送我回家而已……”

“东海没有让别人碰……东海的身体只给哥哥摸……”

弟弟含泪求饶的样子让李赫宰心里舒坦了一点，他顺了顺李东海的头发，抚摸弟弟腿根的手直接伸进裤腿握住了那根柔软，李东海顿时犹如一只炸毛的猫咪，惊叫一声踮起了脚尖。

“叫这么亲密啊……圭贤？”

他隔着内裤把玩着手里的小家伙，李东海来不及解释称呼就陷入哥哥熟练的技巧中喘息起来，他看着哥哥嘴角玩味的微笑，口中抑制不住的发出舒爽的呻吟，渐渐的他开始不满足，隔着一层布料终是没有哥哥的手心舒服，李东海扭动身子难耐的请求：

“脱掉……哥哥把手伸进来……”

“啧，这就忍不住了？”

弟弟乞求的望着他，李赫宰改为揉搓下面的两颗阴囊，那根小巧的阴茎已经完全竖立起来，被包裹在内裤里很是不舒服，李赫宰对他的求饶视而不见，两人连衣服都规规整整的穿在身上。

“想要就说点好听的，你知道哥哥喜欢听什么。”

李东海红着脸不说话，现在让他说他根本说不出来，可那种淫荡不堪的话偏偏哥哥最爱听，并且教给他的一次比一次大胆，眼下李赫宰见他犹豫不决，脸色一沉就要把手抽出来。

“不要！哥哥别走……”

李东海立刻夹紧哥哥的手不让人拿出来，强烈的快感一旦停止下面就涌起阵阵空虚，他顾不上面子哽咽着流下眼泪：

“嗯啊……东海是哥哥的骚宝贝……东海只骚给哥哥看，前面想哥哥想到流水了……”

“哟，好像真的流水了呢。”李赫宰捻起前面溢出的一丝清液，喂到弟弟嘴里问：

“骚宝贝，什么时候湿的？”

李东海舔掉哥哥手指上属于自己的液体，含含糊糊道：“看到哥哥才湿的……”

“见到哥哥就想张开腿，哥哥怎么玩都可以……”

“呜……求求你了哥哥，别再折磨东海了……”

李赫宰这才满意的笑了，他托起弟弟的屁股把人抱起来，几步来到床沿两人一同跌在床上，李东海感觉下身一凉，低头去看哥哥已经脱了他的裤子随手丢在地毯上。

哥哥单手撑在床边，怜爱的抚摸着他的脸颊，眼底的情欲和着迷让李东海弓起腰迫不及待的将自己送给最爱的哥哥。他的哥哥没有讨厌他还是爱他的，他还愿意用这种目光注视自己……李东海脑里乱糟糟的，用仅剩的一丝清醒想——胸口满满的那是什么呢？那种快要溢出心脏的感觉是叫幸福吗？

李赫宰的吻细细密密的落在弟弟的额头和鼻梁，嘴唇贴在弟弟脸上低声道：

“哥哥爱你……爱到每天都在想你，看到你跟别人在一起哥哥心痛得快要疯掉了……”

“不要看别人，只属于哥哥一人好吗？”

“好不好宝贝，以后不要惹哥哥生气……”

李赫宰温柔的呢喃让李东海幸福的像是飘在云端上，这种被爱被宠，被捧在手心里的感觉他只想从哥哥这里体会，他是哥哥最爱的宝贝。

他乖顺的用脸蛋去蹭哥哥的手，听话的就像被驯服的猫咪：

“东海会乖，东海永远属于哥哥一人……”

“真的？”

“嗯，以后只听哥哥的话。”

“那好。”

说完李赫宰起身走到书桌后面翻找，很快便拿着支架回到床边，李东海此时受不了冷落自己包住下面缓慢的套弄着，表情半是迷茫半是陶醉，眉眼间生出丝丝媚态侵蚀着李赫宰的神智，李赫宰下身胀的厉害，却还是有条不紊的摆好支架放上手机，李东海以为哥哥不再生气，下一步就是像往常一样做尽亲密快乐的事情，可李赫宰迟迟不碰他，李东海不满的用脚趾蹭了蹭哥哥早已鼓起的裤裆，娇气的催促道：

“上来嘛……东海好饿，想吃哥哥的大肉棒……”

弟弟伸直的腿部线条均匀流畅，李赫宰握住他没受伤的脚在自己下身来回蹭了一会儿，隔着衣物都能感受到那处鼓起的形状，李东海配合着他的动作情不自禁的赞叹着“哥哥好大”，李赫宰微微勾唇按下屏幕上的拍摄键道：

“那……好好表现就让宝贝吃饱。”

手机摆放的位置正好能录清床上两人的所有动作，李赫宰张开腿跪在床上，肿胀的性器杵在弟弟脸前，他的阴茎竖的太高李东海只能压下来放进嘴里，哥哥的味道李东海喜欢的不得了，淡淡的咸腥味刺激着他的神经带来莫大的吸引，他闭上眼仔仔细细的将肉棒舔得水光粼粼，从根部小口小口的吸吮到顶端，每一寸都照顾到位，然后用硕大的龟头去戳弄自己的脸颊肉，他的酒窝被顶成圆圆的凸起，李赫宰喘息着吩咐：

“乖，打给哥哥看。”

“那个……关掉好不好，好害羞……”

镜头直直的对着李东海，李东海可怜巴巴的用手遮住自己的下身摇头。

“怎么，不好意思了？”

“会……会被拍到……”

“就是要拍下来，拍下宝贝有多淫荡，拍下宝贝一边高潮一边哭着说还要。”

“不要嘛，东海没有……不是这样的……”

“宝宝不是喜欢跟同学腻在一起吗？正好把这个给他们看看，让他们欣赏一下宝宝骚透了的身体到底有多浪。”

李赫宰不理会弟弟，自顾自地说着想象的画面，越说下身胀的越厉害，前端甚至流出透明的液体。

李东海不停摇头，却还是舍不得抽出嘴里的肉棒，哥哥这么一说好像真的有无数双眼睛在镜头后面注视着他，

看他自慰看他给哥哥口交，然后被自己诱人的姿态蛊惑着不断向他靠近……这样一想下身的快感像海浪一样涌来，他的小腹连带着乳头都开始发酸发痒。察觉到自己的变化，李东海羞耻的流下了眼泪，哥哥说的没错，他就是淫荡不堪的小骚货，可是他只想浪给哥哥看，他是属于哥哥的……

嘴里塞得满满的说不出话，李东海只好更加卖力的讨好哥哥，暴露在外的皮肤因为羞涩变得愈加滚烫，李东海遵循本能迫不及待的张开腿套弄起来，他挺起胸脯加快动作，吞吐的同时发出甜腻的鼻音。终于，在几十次快速撸动后，粉红的小家伙颤巍巍的射出了乳白色的精液。

他含着哥哥的阴茎“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟，整个人沉浸在高潮的快乐中大脑一片空白，待他恢复一点意识，李赫宰从他口里抽出将他的双腿拉起来，李东海整个人软绵绵的早已化成一滩春水，在哥哥的示意下抱住膝盖向两边拉开，李赫宰眼底燃烧着深不可测的欲望，他跪在弟弟的肉穴前右手飞快的上下撸动着，两眼盯紧那朵淫靡红艳此时正无意识蠕动的小花，而弟弟软糯的声音就是对他最大的勾引。

“哥哥……喂给我，我要喝……”

“呵……”温热的液体射在紧闭的穴口，李东海被激的一抖，脚趾下意识的蜷缩起来，湿黏的触感让他下意识的收缩起小穴，艳丽的穴口沾满了乳白色的粘液，正沿着股沟往下流一滴滴落在床单上，李赫宰一眨不眨的盯着这朵被他射满的小花，扶着自己将顶端多余的精液抹在了弟弟的臀肉上。

这时，响起几下敲门声，阿姨的声音在出现在门外：“少爷，我把冰袋送上来了。”

李东海听见声音顾不上一片糟糕的下体，惊呼一声钻进被子里，李赫宰轻笑一声摇摇头，整理好裤链去开门。

李东海躲在被子里，狭小的空间尽是腥臊的味道，他伸出手轻轻地去碰后穴上已经变凉的精液，那样湿湿滑滑的属于哥哥的东西……他悄悄刮起一点放进嘴里，吃掉后意犹未尽地唆了唆手指。

哥哥没过多久就回来了，李东海感觉哥哥伸进被子摸到他受伤的右脚，然后一块冰凉的物体放在了他红肿的脚踝上。

“……哥哥？”李东海放下被子露出一双眼睛，李赫宰正坐在床边用冰袋帮他冰敷。

“痛吗？”

“痛……好痛。”李东海委屈极了撅起嘴，动动脚趾头要求道：“要哥哥亲。”

李赫宰捧起弟弟的小腿，认真的在红肿处印上一吻，接着是细碎的轻吻落在光滑的脚背和脚趾上，李东海一开始还靠在那咯咯的笑，直到哥哥坏心眼的舔了下他的脚心才忍不住哼唧起来。

“我们宝贝……可真是浑身上下都敏感呢。”李赫宰低着头，把弟弟的右脚托在手里亲吻把玩。

李东海并拢双腿扭扭身子，从脚尖的位置开始发烫，轻柔的吻像是羽毛一样骚弄着李东海的脚趾，电流般的酥痒感传遍四肢百骸，特别是两腿之间……他一边享受的轻哼，一边情不自禁地分开大腿，隐藏在被子里的手将被褥拉高，白皙诱人的下体再次展露在李赫宰眼前。

李赫宰不动声色地眨眨眼，意味十足的眼神上下打量着弟弟半裸的胴体明知故问道：

“怎么了宝宝？”

“想哥哥了……”

李赫宰挑眉，装作不解：“哪里想？”

李东海在哥哥的注视下羞涩地收缩起小穴，一下一下像是在吞吃李赫宰留下的精液，画面无比淫靡，他眼角含春却毫不自知的诱惑道：

“哥哥……今天都没有疼爱东海的小穴……”

“是因为哥哥不喜欢了吗……”

他大着胆子把腿分得更开：“可是东海……里面又热又痒……”

李赫宰眼里的欲望越来越强烈，他缓缓地爬上床解开自己的上衣，眼中蕴藏的饥渴和兴奋不加掩饰火辣辣的传递给弟弟让他知道自己有多想，李东海躺在他身下，扑面而来的压迫感令他更加燥热难耐，他一腿勾上哥哥的腰肢，李赫宰拿过手边被纱布包裹好的冰袋，舔舔嘴唇沉声道：

“别急宝贝，哥哥这就来给你降温。”


End file.
